Pokemon-The Power of Mega
by Darkone4587
Summary: In the Kalos Region Pr. Sycamore hears rumors about a Pokemon that can Mega evolve by itself without the aid of a human partner, hearing these rumor Pr. Sycamore sends a trio of trainers to investigate.
1. Chapter 1

**The Power of Mega Ch. 1**

In Shalour City a young blond haired girl skates around the city before reaching the pathway to a large tower around the coast where a brown haired boy lays about with a fishing rod planted in the ground.

"You know you're not supposed to be fishing around here grandfather's already berated you for that." The girl says annoyed at the boy for lying around. "Jude are you listening to me?" The girl says yelling at the boy.

"It's okay I'll apologize for it later." The boy says annoyed by the girl's actions "Besides I heard there's a rare Pokémon in this water." The boy says excited as he sits up.

Suddenly a Greninja comes jumping out of the water landing between the pair.

"So you see anything buddy?" Jude asks the Greninja before it shakes its head and walks up to the girl.

"Sorry Jiraiaya I don't have any snacks today." The girl says to the Pokémon before it jumps back into the water. "Oh yeah you got a phone call from Lumiose City." The girl says to the boy before he suddenly jumps up.

"Was it the Pokémon League is it time for the challenge yet?" Jude says excitedly as he grabs the girl.

"No, it was Professor Sycamore." The girl says as the boy slouches down with disappointment.

"You shouldn't get my hopes up like that Korrina." Jude says as he gets back down and grabs the fishing rod. "Tell the professor I'm not interested I'm waiting for the League to call so I can finally battle the champion." Jude says annoyed with his current predicament.

"Well Diantha is a famous movie star so of course she's busy filming her next movie." Korrina says trying to pester Jude. "I'm sure the professor's request would be interesting, with the possibility of a strong opponent." Korrina says continuing to pester Jude. "Think about it you've been lazing about here for weeks waiting on Diantha so then maybe this'll keep your interest for a while." Korrina says as she walks off finishing her pestering of Jude.

With Korrina gone Jude jumps up

"Jiraiaya!" Jude yells for his Pokémon waiting underwater.

Heeding its trainer's call Greninja jumps from the water and lands next to his trainer.

"Let's go get the others." Jude says as him and his Pokémon rush into the city.

On a house on a hill Jude burst down the door, startling a sleeping Meowstic, and walks into a room full of Pokémon yelling about his sudden appearance.

"Okay everyone let's get moving." Jude yells to the Pokémon.

The Meowstic walks up to Jude annoyed by his yelling.

"Huh what is it Blair?" Jude asks to the Meowstic as it grabs his leg.

Suddenly Meowstic unleashes a large amount of electricity shocking Jude.

"Well at least your thunderbolt's as strong as ever." Jude says stunned by the attack.

Jude pulls out a few Poke'balls and begins to address the Pokémon.

"Okay everyone were gonna head off to Lumiose City, were gonna go see Professor Sycamore and do some job for him." Jude says to the Pokémon.

After saying that all of his Pokémon return to their Poke'balls and he rushes outside excitedly.

"Let's go Smaug." Jude yells as he throws the Poke'ball into the air.

A Charizard pops out of the Poke'ball before looking curiously at Jude.

"Let's fly to Lumiose City Smaug." Jude says as he climbs on the Charizard's back.

With Jude on its back Charizard takes off into the sky headed east.

Meanwhile in Kiloude City outside a café a girl sits around alongside her Pokémon, sipping tea as her Pokémon rest around. Suddenly a ringing noise comes out of her purse; digging through her purse she pulls out a Poke'gear and answers it.

"This is Madeline speaking." The girl says over the Poke'gear.

"This is Alexia, did you finish the assignment in Kiloude City?" the voice on the other end asks seriously.

"Yup I finished getting the pictures of that artist new fashion line." Madeline says as she continues to sip her tea.

"Well get back here soon so we can finish the story and get the presses rolling." Alexia says relaxed.

"I'll be back as soon as the next train comes around." Madeline says relaxed. "Is there anything else Alexia?" Madeline asks curiously.

"Well yes, one of Professor Sycamore's assistant's came by earlier asking for you." Alexia says answering her.

"What was it?" Madeline continues to ask curiously.

"They didn't say, they just asked for you to come to the lab when you come back." Alexia says answering her.

"Well I guess I'll check with the professor when I get back to Lumiose, after I drop off the pictures of course." Madeline says as she hangs up the phone. "Normally the professor's errands lead to some interesting stories, this could be fun." Madeline says as she finishes her tea.

With the tea cup empty she starts to leave the table after leaving some money next to the cup.

"Tharja, everyone let's get moving." Madeline says to her Delphox and her other Pokémon.

As they all start getting up and head towards the train station she sees a trainer walking alongside a shiny Weavile.

"Hold on a second!" Madeline yells to the trainer. "Do you mind if I take a few pictures of your Pokémon?" Madeline says excitedly to the confused trainer.

"Sure I don't mind." The trainer says still surprised by her enthusiasm.

"Alexia won't mind if I'm a little late, will she?" Madeline asks herself as she starts taking pictures. "Do you have any other cool Pokémon?" Madeline asks the trainer curiously, who starts pulling out his Poke'balls.

In the Northern half of Lumiose City in a small apartment a blond haired boy with glasses looks types away on his laptop in a dark room.

"The research appears to be inconclusive when combined with past results." The boy says out loud to himself as he types away.

Suddenly a loud noise is heard from the next room. The boy goes slams the door as he enters the next room annoyed

"What's going on in here?" The boy yells annoyed.

Looking into the room containing an odd assortment of Pokémon he notices a Heliolisk acting oddly.

"Lars was that you again?" he yells at the Heliolisk.

As he looks across the room some more he notices a broken plate on the floor alongside a large Chesnaught.

"Erdrick that was you again, oh well time to clean another mess." The boy says as he relents and reaches for a broom. "I don't know what Professor Sycamore was thinking telling me to raise these Pokémon, I'm a researcher not a trainer." The boy thinks to himself as he cleans up the mess.

Suddenly a loud knock is heard at the door as he finishes cleaning.

"Who is it?" The boy asks curiously as he opens up the door.

"Hello Owen." A blue haired girl on the other side of the door says in a chipper attitude.

"Oh Xerena, what is it?" Owen asks the odd girl disinterested.

"The professor has asked that you come by the lab sometime today, he has a special assignment for you." The girl says continuing her chipper attitude.

"What kind of assignment is it?" Owen asks excited.

"I don't know he just said it was important." She says continuing to remain chipper.

"Okay then let me lock up and leave food for my Pokémon and I'll be right there." Owen says as he runs back inside and goes for the cabinet.

"Actually he said you're gonna need your Pokémon for this assignment." Xerena says still chipper.

"I guess I don't have a choice but to bring them along." Owen says as he relents and goes for his Poke'balls on the table on the opposite end of the room. "Okay guys come along I guess." Owen says in disappointment as he puts his Pokémon into their Poke'balls. "Okay now let's head for the lab." Owen says as he rushes out the door with Xerena behind.

Outside of Professor Sycamore's lab a Charizard lands before Jude jumps off its back.

"Thanks for the ride Smaug." He says as he pulls out a Poke'ball returning it inside.

As Jude starts to walk inside he hears a camera shutter go off behind him.

"Well if it isn't the future champion of the Kalos region." A voice says just after the camera goes off.

Madeline stands there camera in hand her Heliolisk standing behind her.

"Well if it isn't Alexia's little camera girl." Jude says as he walks up to her.

As he walks up his Heliolisk jumps out of its Poke'ball and walks up to the other one.

"Aww Zatch has gotten a bit bigger now hasn't he?" Madeline asks looking at the Heliolisk. "What have you been feeding him?" Madeline asks teasingly.

Suddenly another Heliolisk runs up to the pair and the three begin dancing around excited.

"Lars how many times have I told you not to run ahead of me." Owen says as he runs up to the group running out of breath.

"So you two showed up too?" Xerena asks walking up to the group with them ignoring her.

"You two showed up too?" Owen asks as he catches his breath.

"So there you all are?" Professor Sycamore says walking out of the lab with a girl beside him.

"Xerena, you're late again." The girl says as she walks up to Xerena.

"Oh, but I haven't been late in the past few months Yuna." Xerena says confused by that statement.

"Not that kind of late Xerena." Yuna says tiered of their conversation.

"Xerena the Professor's giving us a new job so let's get moving Zelia's already gone ahead of us." Yuna says as she walks ahead dragging Xerena behind her.

"See you guys later." Xerena says as she's being dragged along.

"So then let's get inside and I'll so you something." The Professor says as he escorts the trio inside as their followed by their Heliolisk.

The Professor takes the trio into a room with a two sofas and a coffee table with a few files on the table.

"Now sit down and relax and I'll get you some drinks." The Professor says as he's about to walk off to another room.

"Professor I think we should just get into the thick of this so we can get this done." Jude says as he plops onto the sofa.

"I agree I've got other work to do so I'd like to hurry along." Madeline says as messes around with her camera.

"I don't wish to be rude professor, but I think it would be better for us to get to the point so we could get this job done." Owen says nervously to the Professor.

"Okay if you want to move to business, you three were always so serious." Professor Sycamore says as he sits on the opposite down on the opposite sofa while grabbing the files. "Okay, do you three know that I research the secrets behind Mega Evolution, right?" The Professor asks the group as he looks through the files.

"Yes I know you've been researching Mega Evolution for a while Professor, but how's that important." Madeline says as she continues to mess around with her camera aiming it at Professor Sycamore.

"Well there's an interesting rumor going around recently." The Professor says as he pulls out a few rather blurry pictures and throws them onto the table. "They say there's an odd Pokémon running around the Kalos region." The professor says as he lays back into the sofa.

"What's so weird about this Pokémon?" Owen asks looking through the pictures.

"This Pokémon has been Identified as Mewtwo a Pokémon artificially created by a group of nefarious people attempting to create the world's most powerful Pokémon." Professor Sycamore says relaxed on the sofa.

"World's Most Powerful Pokémon!" Jude yells as he jumps off the sofa excited by the prospects.

"As excitable as ever." Madeline says in response to Jude.

"Idiot calm down, your disrespecting the Professor." Owen says towards Jude embarrassed by his behavior.

"Yes, whether or not it is the worlds most powerful Pokémon is still up for debate; but it is an undoubtedly strong Pokémon." The professor says as still relaxed.

"So what you want us to go catch it huh Professor?" Jude asks still excited.

"I kind of get you want us to catch it, but why; how does it correspond to your research on Mega Evolution?" Madeline asks as she says looking through the pictures.

"If you look at the picture's you'll see it." Professor Sycamore says answering her.

Madeline continuing to look through the pictures before noticing something odd about them.

"Professor are you sure these pictures are of the same Pokémon?" Madeline asks confused.

"I'm pretty sure; all those pictures are of only one Pokémon." Professor Sycamore says as he stands up from the sofa and walks towards another file on a nearby shelf.

"What's odd about these pictures?" Jude says confused.

"All these pictures are off the same Pokémon so it must be changing its form somehow?" Madeline says as Jude takes the pictures and notices the Pokémon in each picture looks different from the other.

"Well it could be a simple form change, huh Professor?" Owen asks looking at the pictures as well.

"No, from what I've heard from the eye witnesses the Pokémon held an odd stone and was enveloped in light before it's from completely changed and right after it dealt with the situation it would transform back." Professor Sycamore says answering Owen.

"That sounds like Mega Evolution." Owen says surprised by the story.

"Yes from what I've gathered this Pokémon has unlocked Mega Evolution not only by itself but somehow has two separate Mega-forms." Professor Sycamore says as he turns around.

"Now then, the reason I've asked you three here is to find and capture this Pokémon or battle it and record its two forms with your Poke'dexes." Professor Sycamore says reaching out his hand towards the group.

Jude stands up from the sofa yet again followed by the other two and they all yell out.

"Of course Professor!" They all yell out each one barely containing their excitement.

As Professor Sycamore stares out a window watching the trio while they walk out of the lab before they begin split up outside.

"This will be quite the interesting experience for those three, and no matter what it'd be quite the tale." Professor Sycamore says to himself.

On the streets of Lumiose City as Jude walks down the street trying to contain his excitement.

"Finally I haven't been this pumped in a while, finally a worthy opponent." Jude says excitedly to himself.

At Lumiose Press Madeline sits down with Alexia drinking some tea.

"So that's the story huh?" Alexia asks Madeline barely believing it.

"A Pokémon that can Mega Evolve by itself and has two forms, this'll be the story of the year." Madeline says over excitedly thinking about the Pokémon.

Back at his apartment Owen rushes into his back room and messes around with his computer.

"This is mind blowing; with this the Professor will certainly be impressed by me." Owen says overly excitedly.

Back at Professor Sycamore's Lab he stands by himself looking at the Pokémon's pictures.

"This will be quite the interesting journey for them wouldn't it?" Professor Sycamore asks himself looking closely at the pictures.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Power of Mega Ch.2**

"Outside of Camphrier Town on route 7 is a large mansion that draws in nearly hundreds of trainers on a daily basis this place is the Battle Chateau" Jude says to his Pokémon.

Behind him is large mansion that he looks at excitedly, with his Pokémon looking at it alongside him.

"Now then everyone if anyone has any clues than it'd be here." Jude says to his Pokémon

In return they look dully onto their trainer seeing through his intentions.

"Oh come on guys this way we can investigate and have some fun." Jude says as he walks inside his Pokémon behind.

Inside the Battle Chateau a butler and a maid stand in front greeting trainers that pass by. The butler walks up to Jude.

"Hello Duke Jude, how may we be of service today?" he asks as bows to Jude.

"You know I asked you not to bow to me I don't how times." Jude says embarrassed. Jude looks around and sees plenty of trainers standing around as if their waiting for something.

"How come everyone's just standing around?" Jude asks confused by the waiting trainers.

As Jude continues to look around the maid walks up to him.

"Today's an exhibition tournament between a few of our higher ranking members." The maid says as he greets Jude. "If you would like there is at least one more space on tourney." She says to Jude.

"Of course sign me up." Jude says excitedly as his Pokémon look dully onto their trainer.

In one of the back rooms Jude sits around alongside a slew of other trainers, an old man dressed in green walks up to him using a large pair of scissor as a cane.

"Well if it isn't young Jude." The man says to Jude.

"Old man Ramos." Jude says as he addresses the old man. "What're you doing here old man?" Jude asks Ramos curiously.

"I'm here for the tournament, just like everyone else." Ramos says happy at Jude's prescience. "So then what's a champion in the making doing at a tournament like this?" Ramos asks as he sits down on a nearby chair.

"I'm here to look for strong opponents." Jude exclaims loudly.

As he does this his Meowstic comes out of its Poke'ball and shocks its trainer with a thunderbolt knocking him out shortly.

"Oh that's right I came here looking for info on a super rare Pokémon." As Jude says remembering his original purpose.

Jude then tells Ramos his mission from Professor Sycamore.

"So then a Pokémon who can Mega-Evolve on its own and has two forms what a tall tale." Ramos says with a bit of disbelief.

"It's true, and I'm gonna battle this Pokémon." Jude says as he stands up and puffs out his chest with confidence.

"Well you never seemed like the kind to lie, and you do seem pumped for this." Ramos says as he starts laughing at Jude's enthusiasm.

"So what do you hope to accomplish by entering this tournament?" Ramos asks confused by Jude.

"Well I'm hoping that someone here might know something or heard a rumor somewhere or something." Jude says trying to sound smart to Ramos. "You know how trainers spread rumors about rare Pokémon where ever they gather." Jude says continuing his attempt to sound smart.

"Well hopefully you'll find what you're looking for." Ramos says as he gets up and walks off.

The doors swing open as the maid walks in to the room.

"Now then B group trainers we'll begin your preliminaries now." The maid says directing the group of trainers.

The group heads towards a large back door leading to a set of bleachers with a set of rafters overhead coming from the mansion; the bleachers lead towards a large stone battle field on top of the river.

"Now then I'll be the judge while my associate will give out the matchups." The maid says as she walks towards the stadium while pointing to the butter standing on the rafters above alongside a tournament board.

"Now then these matches will be one on one elimination style; so then let's begin the preliminaries with Marquis Caen and Duchess Robin." The butler says yelling from the rafters.

As he says this a man in an odd suit and a woman in a sundress walk towards the battlefield pulling out their Poke'ball's and throwing them into the center of the ring, a Glaceon and a Bellossom pop from out of them.

An hour later Jude sits in the stands watching the various matches and he starts shaking with anticipation for his match; Ramos comes and sits next to Jude.

"So then are you looking forward to your match?" Ramos asks teasing Jude about his shaky appearance.

"You've already had your match old man don't make fun of me." Jude says embarrassed in hid defense. "

Well it shouldn't be long now." Ramos says as he looks at the tournament board.

As the match on the field finishes, the butler walks up and addresses the crowd.

"Now then Duke Hennessy and Duke Jude come to the field." The butler says to the crowd.

As he finishes Jude rushes towards the field as an old man in a grey tuxedo walks onto the field.

"So then your Jude I can assume." The old man says as Jude makes to the field.

"Yup and I'm gonna win this thing." Jude says barely containing his excitement

Suddenly his Meowstic jumps from its Poke'ball and shocks Jude with thunderbolt yet again.

"Oh yeah, and when I win this you'll answer a few questions for me?" Jude asks the old man.

"Okay then boy let's see what all the fuss is about you becoming the next champion, Haxorus!" The old man yells as he throws out a Poke'ball as a large Haxorus pops out and crashes onto the stage. "So then let's begin child." The old man says taunting Jude.

Meowstic walks up from behind Jude and stands in the stage before looking back onto its trainer.

"Okay Meowstic let's do this." Jude says proudly to his Meowstic.

"Now Haxorus Shadow Claw!" The old man yells as Haxorus's claws become coated in odd dark energy before lunging at Meowstic.

Meowstic jumps out of the way landing on Haxorus's back.

"That Pokémon's fast, Haxorus dragon dance." The old man yells as Haxorus shakes Meowstic off as it begins dancing around and charges at Meowstic "Now Dragon Claw!" The old man yells as Haxorus's claws come out as it charges at Meowstic.

Meowstic jumps out of the way just before the hit and Haxorus's claws hit the ground and get stuck.

"Okay now Blair, Shadow Ball." Jude says as Meowstic jumps into the air as its ears open up a ball of shadowy energy forms and launches towards the Haxorus blasting it.

"Haxorus!" The old man yells as Haxorus get's unstuck as it gets hit from the blast.

"Now Blair Psychic!" Jude yells as Meowstic yet again opens its ears and Haxorus begins floating in the air before being slammed into the ground with amazing force almost breaking the stadium where if falls.

"Haxorus is unable to battle, Meowstic is the winner." The butler yells from the rafters as the match ends.

"Great job Blair." Jude says to Meowstic as it walks back to him as he tries to grab it before it jumps onto his back. "Okay Blair." Jude says to the Meowstic as he starts laughing about the win.

After the battle in a back room Jude alongside his Meowstic sits around with a mix of other trainers, the old man from earlier comes up to Jude.

"So then what was it that you were going to ask me?" The old man asks Jude.

"What was I gonna ask again?" Jude asks forgetting what he's going after.

Suddenly he's hit with Meowstic's thunderbolt yet again.

"Oh that's right." Jude exclaims jumping up while remembering why he's there; and then begins telling him his quest from Professor Sycamore.

"I see you're looking for an incredibly rare Pokémon." The old man says bewildered by Jude's story. "Well I haven't heard anything, but someone around here might know something I heard Wulfric is privy to any information about any rare Pokémon here or there." The old man says trying to wrap his head around the scenario Jude spook of.

"Wulfric's here?" Jude asks excited by the possibilities of a new opponent.

"Yes he was in the A block." The old man says as Jude jumps in his face.

"Yes a strong opponent." Jude says triumphantly as Meowstic comes from behind and shocks him with thunderbolt yet again.

An hour later Jude stands in the battlefield with Wulfric on the other side of the field.

"So then let's begin Wulfric!" Jude yells out at Wulfric.

"Isn't there anything else you're here for Jude?" Wulfric asks Jude who looks confused. "Ramos told me why you're here; and I do know some information, but I'll only tell you if you win." Wulfric says as he pulls out a Poke'ball and points it at Jude before throwing it as a Cryogonal pops out. "Now then let's begin Jude!" Wulfric yells out at Jude.

"Okay Wulfric let's do this!" Jude yells out as he throws a Poke'ball and Mawile jumps out.

"Cryogonal Flash Cannon!" Wulfric yells as Cryogonal starts spinning and blast a beam out at Mawile who takes the hit barely feeling the impact.

"Now Maw Brick Break." Jude yells as Mawile jumps out at Cryogonal as Cryogonal doges out of the way of the attack.

"Cryogonal Frost Breath." Wulfric yells as Cryogonal opens its mouth and spews a large amount of ice out at Mawile while it's in the air nearly pushing it out of the ring.

"Maw jump and use Iron Head." Jude says as Mawile jumps back at Cryogonal attempting to head butt it, but Cryogonal yet again dodges before Mawile's jaw like horn latches onto Cryogonal. "Now Maw Brick Break!" Jude yells as Mawile takes its fist and hit's Cryogonal dead center.

"Cryogonal is unable to battle Mawile is the winner." The butler yelled as match ends comes to a close.

Outside the battle chateau Jude, Ramos, and Wulfric stand outside.

"So then Jude about that Pokémon you're looking for, I don't know if it's exactly what you're looking for there's been an odd feeling in Pokémon Village as of late." Wulfric says thinking heavily about what Jude wants.

"An odd feeling?" Jude asks in confusion.

"Yes the Pokémon have seemed oddly restless and at the same time they've been at peace." Wulfric says in an odd tone.

"So then it's likely this Pokémon's in the Pokémon Village." Jude says with excitement.

"Most likely." Wulfric says filling Jude with more excitement.

Jude hearing a location then rushes off and then flies off on his Charizard.

On Route 20 the Winding Woods a deep forest outside of Snowbelle City Jude stands just outside of the Pokémon Village when suddenly Madeline comes up on her bike from behind him

"Well look who got here first." Madeline says as she stops her bike and walks up to Jude. "And look whose last." Madeline says as Owen runs up to them running out of breath.

"So are we gonna do this or what." Owen says as he tries to catch his breath from the run.

"Yeah let's do this." Madeline says as they stand next to Jude.

"Okay then let's go you two." Jude says as the trio enters Pokémon Village. "Here I come Mewtwo I'm gonna beat you and prove my strength." Jude thinks to himself as they enter the Pokémon Village.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Power of Mega Ch.3**

In Cyllage city outside of a café a man young man in a blue suit sits outside looking at his watch.

"Oh where is she?" he asks in frustration waiting around.

Suddenly the café doors open and a young girl in a mid outfit walks outside carrying a tray holding two cups.

"Here you go sir." She proclaims with a cheerful attitude.

"Oh thank you young lady." The man says astonished by the girl's cuteness.

"Well now isn't this a sight." A young woman in a green shirt and grey pants wearing a green apron says as she walks up to the pair alongside a Houndoom.

"Ah Houndoom" The man proclaims with excitement as the maid walks off into the café.

Inside the café a large man a butlers' outfit sits at the counter as the maid walks in.

"Ah Madeline, you done out there?" The man asks as she walks in.

"Yeah I gave the guy his drink and now his dates outside." She says as she walks to the back and ruffles through a bag pulling out a camera.

"Well did you find any of the info you're looking for yet?" The man asks her as she fools around with her camera.

"No nothing as of yet, it looks like a slow day here, maybe I should move onto the next café." Madeline says as she finishes with the camera and puts it back in the bag.

"Well I told you there's nothing going on around here now a days, not until the next big event." The man says as he starts brewing a drink at the counter.

"Well then do you know of where anything else is?" she asks as she grabs her bag and makes her way towards the counter.

"Well nothing I'm aware of." The man says answering her as he finishes making the drink.

Suddenly the man from outside walks inside alongside the Houndoom.

"Barkeep pour me the usual." He says exhausted.

"Same as the last time huh?" The barkeep asks as he hands him a drink.

"She grooms my Houndoom at least once a week, but she won't even go on a date with me." The man says as he starts drinking. "So then miss maid, you're kind of cute, how about you and me huh?" He asks Madeline as he points to her.

"Sorry but I don't have any interest in that kind of stuff." She says trying to turn him down softly.

"Well it's okay" He says as he goes back to drinking.

"Well I'm off." Madeline says as she walks outside

Outside the café she heads to a bike rack and grabs her bike as she cycles off.

"Who's that girl?" The man asks as he looks on as she cycles off.

"Well she's an interesting one." The barkeep says as he pours another drink. "She shows up here and in other cafés from time to time looking for information about various things." The barkeep says as he hands the man another drink.

"She looks awfully busy." He says as he drinks yet again.

"Well apparently she's looking for some super rare Pokémon." He says as he starts to clean a new drink.

On the swampy Route 14 Madeline cycles through before her bike gets stuck in the muck.

"Oh come on this sucks I hate this swamp." She starts yelling annoyed.

Suddenly a large Arbok jumps out of the muck attacking her before it can hit her a Lucario jumps out of its Poke'ball and knocks it back.

"Thanks Sabin." She says as she looks back on the Pokémon.

She then notices a large group of Ekans sneaking up behind them.

"Looks like this is gonna be a tough one Sabin." She says as the Ekens gets closer.

Suddenly a large amount of black smoke surrounds them.

"Come on hurry up." An old man with a Skuntank says from atop a hill.

"Alright, grab the bike Sabin." Madeline says as she runs towards the old man while the Lucario grabs the bike from behind her and follows.

Inside Laverre City the old man and Madeline walk alongside each other up the road.

"Thanks old man." Madeline says to the old man as she drags along her bike.

"I'm not an old man; I'm the prestigious head of the Pokémon Fan Club association." The old man says with lots of enthusiasm. "And I say you must come your Pokémon was absolutely magnificent battling that Arbok, hey would you mind doing me a favor?" The old man asks with enthusiasm before dragging Madeline off excitedly.

"But wait I have to go to the café." Madeline says as she's dragged off.

Outside an odd house with Pokémon paraphernalia surrounding the house.

"This place is interesting." Madeline says with dull surprise while staring at the building.

"Well it might not be the prettiest, but it's a loyal home." The old man says as the door

As the door opens, suddenly a large bunch of children rush out alongside a group of small Pokémon and an older woman.

"Welcome back old man." One of the children says as they walk up to the old man followed by all the other kids starting to do the same.

"I told you all to stop saying that." The woman says nagging the kids.

"Sorry miss." The kids say to the woman.

"Mr. President, who's that with you?" The woman asks the old man pointing at Madeline.

The old man explains what happened on Route 14 to the group.

"Wow, you must be plenty strong." One of the children says walking up to Madeline amazed by her Pokémon.

"Well I'm plenty strong, if I say so myself." Madeline says bragging to the children.

"Can we see your Pokémon?" A young girl says as she walks up to Madeline holding a small doll.

"I guess." Madeline says as she reaches for all of her Poke'balls. "Okay everyone let's play." She shouts as her Pokémon come out of their Poke'balls.

The children run up to the various Pokémon and start playing with them. While the children play with the Pokémon the woman walks up to Madeline.

"Thanks for letting the children play with your Pokémon." The woman says to Madeline.

"It's no problem, they like playing with kids from time to time." Madeline says happily looking on her Pokémon.

Madeline sit's around with the pair before a young man alongside a Houndoom walk up to the group.

"Oh you're that girl from the Cyllage City café." The man says as he notices Madeline.

"Brother you went and got Houndoom?" The woman says as she goes up to the man. "

Yeah I got Houndoom from the groomer." He says looking downwards.

"Did you get better after she dumped you?" Madeline asks walking up the man before he falls to the ground depressed by her earlier statement.

"My boy, you're still trying after all this time?" The old man says walking up to him.

"Yeah big brother you should just give up already." One of the children says walking up to him, before all the other children start circling around him and telling him to give up.

"I've had enough of this I won't give up I'll get her to fall for me eventually." The man says as he rises up in response to their taunts.

Madeline starts laughing at the group before the woman carries the children into the building.

"Okay now kids time for lunch let's get back inside." The woman says taking the children inside.

The old man and the young man stand around Madeline.

"The children are really happy thanks to you miss." The old man says thanking Madeline.

"It's okay I was happy to help the kids, but I was hoping to go to the café for more info." Madeline says with disappointment.

"Info?" The old man asks Madeline curiously.

Madeline tells the duo about her current goals.

"Oh I was hoping I'd run into you about that." The young man tells Madeline. "Apparently the Gym Leader of Anister City has the ability to see far away things." The young man says explaining things to Madeline. "She helped me find the Groomer for my Houndoom." He continues saying.

"Well it's not the best of leads but it's all I got, and at best it's a fifty/fifty shot." Madeline says contemplating her options.

Madeline grabs he bike and her Pokémon and walks up to the house.

"See ya miss." The kids start saying to Madeline.

"Come back and see us some time." The woman says as she says bye to Madeline.

"Okay I'll go off now and maybe see you guys later." Madeline says as she starts cycling off.

As she exits Laverre City at the gate she thinks to herself.

"I never got any of their names huh?" Madeline thinks to herself as she cycles off.

In Anister City in outside the Café a woman in an odd outfit with a long cape and purple hair exit's into the snowy town.

"Olympia!" A voice calls out to her.

"Ah it's you, child I was expecting you." She states looking at the source of the voice Madeline standing exhausted from her travel.

"I have a question to ask you Olympia." Madeline says catching her breath.

"Well then follow me." Olympia says as she leads Madeline into her Gym.

Inside the Gym Madeline stands at the back on one end of a platform while Olympia stands on another platform over an odd stage below them.

"If you haven't realized yet in order to accomplish your request I'll have to battle you to test your resolve for the struggles ahead of you." Olympia says as the field below starts glowing and stars start showing on the ceiling. "So then let's begin child." Olympia says as she holds up a Poke'ball.

"Okay let's do this Olympia." Madeline says as she holds up a Poke'ball as well.

A Sylveon pops out of Madeline's Poke'ball and a Sigilyph pops out of Olympia's Poke'ball.

"Okay Madoka we've got a battle ahead of us now, so don't hold back." Madeline says to Sylveon encouraging it.

Sylveon lets out a loud cry showing its determination to her opponents.

"I see that Pokémon is very close to you and is very strong, but I fear that might not be enough to beat me. Sigilyph Psychic!" Olympia says as Sigilyph lift's Sylveon into the air before trying to slam it into the ground.

"Madoka Moonblast." Madeline yells as Sylveon

As Sylveon is about to hit the ground as Sylveon unleashes a large blast of energy from the area before blasting the ground. Using the force from the attack Sylveon jumps into the air and lands on the ground avoiding Sigilyph's attack.

"Well that was quite clever, but that might not be enough; Sigilyph Air Slash." Olympia yells to Sigilyph as it unleashes a large gust of air towards Sylveon.

"Madoka, now Shadow Ball." Madeline yells at Sylveon before it gathers shadowy energy and unleashes it towards Sigilyph.

Both Pokémon's attacks blast pass through each other and head towards the opposite Pokémon.

"Now Sigilyph Light Screen." Olympia says before the blast hit's Sigilyph.

Both blows hit the opposite Pokémon knocking them out.

"Well now that was quite impressive, but it's not over yet." Olympia says as she pulls out a Poke'ball and throws it and a Slowking pops out and unleashes a loud yawn.

"Well then let's do this Larxene." Madeline says throwing out a Poke'ball with a Heliolisk popping out. "Okay Larxene you can do this." Madeline says to the Heliolisk as it starts to take a strong stance to show its force.

"Well now this Pokémon's interesting as well, she looks like she's trying to prove something to someone." Olympia says as she looks towards the Pokémon. "Now Slowking Power Gem." Olympia says as Slowking unleashes a series stones at Heliolisk.

"Now Dark Pulse, Larxene." Madeline says as a pulse of dark energy is unleashed from it and towards the Slowking repelling the stones in the process.

As the blast hit's an energy shield surrounds Slowking absorbing some of the damage of the attack.

"That Light Screen from earlier is still in play?" Madeline asks confused by its appearance.

"Oh yes it is girl, let's see how you deal with it. Slowking Power Gem." Olympia says as Slowking yet again unleashes another blast of stones.

"Larxene, Thunderbolt." Madeline says as Heliolisk unleashes a blast of electricity towards Slowking.

The attack is struck by the Power Gem in the process, and the damage from blast is yet again absorbed by the Light Screen.

"Larxene stay in there." Madeline says as Heliolisk has trouble standing up from the blast before falling over knocked out. "Laexene!" Madeline yells as Heliolisk hit's the ground.

"Well then that was quite a close one wasn't it, if the Light Screen wasn't up you might've one." Olympia says taunting Madeline as she recalls the Heliolisk. "Who will you use next, now remember that the Light Screen is still in effect so special attacks are less effective." Olympia says continuing to taunt Madeline.

"Well looks like I don't have many options Tizoc!" Madeline yells as she throws a Poke'ball into the air.

As a Hawlucha pops out and lands on the ground giving off a rough gave to Slowking.

"Tizoc, it's time to win this, X-Scissor." Madeline yells to Hawlucha who crosses its arms and charges at Slowking before making slashing at it.

"Now that was an effective move, but not enough Slowking Yawn." Olympia says before Slowking yawn into Hawlucha's face, before falling over unconscious. "Now then it's time I got serious with this Pokémon." Olympia says before throwing a Poke'ball into the air with a Meowstic popping out and lands on the ground. "So then let's finish this girl." Olympia says still taunting Madeline.

"Now Tizoc, Fly." Madeline says as Hawlucha jumps into the air.

"You think you can get away." Olympia says to Madeline still taunting her.

"Now Meowstic Psychic." Olympia says as Meowstic uses psychic energy to grab Hawlucha from the air and slam it into the ground.

"Tizoc!" Madeline yells as the dust settles and she sees Hawlucha unconscious from the blow. "Thanks for trying Tizoc." Madeline says as she returns and walks towards the gyms exit.

"Where are you going girl?" Olympia asks Madeline curiously.

"I lost so you're not going to help me." Madeline says disappointed by the outcome of the battle.

"When did I say you had to win for me to help you?" Olympia says laughing at Madeline's statement. "I only said I wanted to test your resolve, I didn't say you had to win." Olympia says happily to Madeline.

"So you'll help me out?" Madeline asks as Olympia nods her head in acceptance.

In the next room Olympia stands in the middle of the room with her eyes closed with Madeline staring intensely at her. Suddenly Olympia starts floating in the air, and her eyes open as if she's in a trance.

"I see a forest beyond a snow capped city and three figures; beyond them is a peaceful village filled with Pokémon, but an odd cave has disrupted this tranquil place and inside there…" Olympia says before she suddenly stops and falls to the floor.

"Are you okay?" Madeline asks concerned.

"I'm fine, that Pokémon has appeared in my visions for the past week, like it's waiting for something." Olympia says with great concern.

"What's it waiting for?" Madeline asks for Olympia.

"I don't know, but all I know is that you are one of the one's it seems to be waiting for." Olympia says to Madeline as she walks to the doors. "Now then child, you must hurry, there not be enough time left before the destined time." Olympia says with much concern for Madeline as they exit the Gym.

"What'll happen?" Madeline asks concerned.

"I don't know this Pokémon has blocked my vision I know not of the future beyond; but I pray for your success." Olympia says as Madeline cycles off.

On Route 20 the Winding Woods a deep forest outside of Snowbelle City Jude stands just outside of the Pokémon Village when suddenly Madeline comes up on her bike from behind him.

"Well look who got here first." Madeline says as she stops her bike and walks up to Jude.

"And look whose last." Madeline says as Owen runs up to them running out of breath.

"So are we gonna do this or what." Owen asks as he tries to catch his breath from the run.

"Yeah let's do this." Madeline says as they stand next to Jude.

"Okay then let's go you two." Jude says as the trio enters Pokémon Village. "Here I come Mewtwo I'm gonna get a picture of you in all your forms no matter what." Madeline thinks to herself as they enter the Pokémon Village.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Power of Mega Ch.4**

In Lumiose City Owen comes out of his apartment holding his laptop.

"Okay now Professor Sycamore said it'd be best to bring you along with me, so let's go." Owen says to his Pokémon inside their Poke'balls seemingly annoyed.

Outside an abandoned café decorated completely in red Owen stands outside contemplating his decisions.

"Okay, so I came here; but this might've not been a good idea." He says to himself worried and concerned about his decision. "Okay I'll do it, I'll go in here." Owen says to himself as he walks inside.

Inside is a normal looking café except for its decoration completely in red.

"Okay if I heard was right then behind it's behind this cabinet." He says as he messes start's touching the cabinet looking for a hidden switch. "Okay now here it is." He says as he finds the switch and the cabinet moves revealing a hidden door leading downstairs.

As Owen heads downstairs he notices the environment changing into a secret lab.

"Okay so their data room should be on the third floor, they have to have some info on this odd Pokémon." Owen says out loud to himself as he heads towards the elevator and presses the button.

"Enter the Access Key." A computerized voice says coming from the elevator.

"Access Key?" Owen asks in confusion.

He starts to panic upon realizing he can't get into the elevator.

"Wait a second, if they need an Access Key; then it must be somewhere on this floor." Owen says as he looks around before walking off and stepping on an odd panel.

The panel pushes Owen onto another panel and onto another pushing him around the room, before hitting the wall.

"What the?" Owen says perplexed.

Owen looks on the floor and notices the odd panel.

"This is a warp panel, and it's still active." Owen says as he touches it and is yet again pushed onto another warp panel and yet again in into another wall. "I have to be careful, with what panels I touch or else I'll be pushed across this room randomly." Owen says looking perplexed at the situation.

Owen tries again and again but keeps getting pushed into wall after wall with no end in sight.

"HOW COME I CAN'T GET ANYWHERE?" Owen says as frustrated by the warp panels.

Suddenly a Chesnaught pops out of its Poke'ball and lift's up its trainer.

"Erdrick what are you doing?" Owen asks as the Chesnaught confused.

Chesnaught then picks him up and carries him around past various warp panels until they reach a room in the back.

"Erdrick, I guess I should thank you." Owen says to the Chesnaught who then proceeds to grab him hugging him tightly "Okay Erdrick you can let go now, come on." Owen says as he tries to get the Chesnaught to let him go.

Owen enters the room and notices the cots laid about the room and a break table.

"Hmm…" Owen says looking around the room. "If I were an extra Access Key where'd I be?" Owen asks himself as he looks around the room alongside Chesnaught.

As they look around Heliolisk pops out of its Poke'ball and runs under a cot.

"Lars what're you doing?" Owen asks as he yells at the Heliolisk's odd behavior as it digs around under the cot, eventually coming out holding a card in its hand. "Is that?" Owens asks walking up to the Heliolisk and grabbing the card out of its hand.

Looking closely at the card Owen notice's it's an Access Key with the Heliolisk looking smugly at its trainer.

"Thanks Lars." Owen says enthusiastically as he heads out of the room and accidently steps on another warp panel slamming into a wall.

After making their way back to the door Owen and his Pokémon stand in front of the elevator as he slides the key into its slot.

"Access granted." The computerized voice says as the elevator doors open.

"Okay, if what I heard was right the data banks are on the third floor." Owen says as he presses the button and the elevator heads down.

As the doors open a single path is laden before the group as they walk down it they enter a chilled room filled with computer banks.

"Okay so now I just need an access point." Owen says as he looks around the room for a port.

Heliolisk and Chesnaught look around the room before Heliolisk notices a port on a monitor at the front of the room, before alerting its trainer.

"Thanks again Lars." Owen says as the Heliolisk yet again gets a smug look on its face.

Owen pulls out his Laptop and plugs it into the monitor and begins typing away at it.

"Soon I'll have access to all of their info; surely they'll have noticed this Pokémon." Owen says to himself as he types away.

A noise is heard from the back of the room from behind one of the computer banks as Owen is distracted with the computer.

"Okay almost there." Owens says as the noise get's louder and two figures head closer to Owen.

Before they can make contact Chesnaught and Heliolisk block the blows and reveal themselves to be a Houndoom and a Weavile who jump back and get in an aggressive stance, as a blue haired woman in odd goggles and a team flare uniform alongside a Liepard.

"Who're you and what are you doing here." The woman asks Owen as he continues typing away ignoring her.

"Erdrick, Lars, keep her distracted while I keep digging for info." Owen says as with his back turned ignoring the situation.

Chesnaught and Heliolisk rush towards the other pair and start attacking them.

"Now Houndoom Flamethrower, Weavile Night Slash." The woman says as the Pokémon start fighting.

Owen keeps ignoring the fight until he feels a large blast of heat from behind him; looking back he sees Chesnaught taking a blast of fire and shards of Ice as Heliolisk keeps a Liepard distracted.

"Erdrick" Owen says with concern as the Pokémon continues to take the attacks, before they stop and he falls over. "Erdrick are you okay?" Owen asks as the Pokémon tries to give his trainers a reassuring look before falling unconscious.

Owen gets up and picks grabs two of his Poke'balls.

"Lars, come here." Owen says to Heliolisk and jumps over to its trainer's side.

Owen throws the Poke'balls into the air and a Talonflame and a Gardevoir pops out.

"Lars you take Houndoom, Hawk you take Weavile, and Mysterica you take Liepard." Owen says directing his three Pokémon in a serious tone.

The Pokémon charge towards their opponents and the woman yells at Owen.

"You can't beat me child, I'm one of Team Flare's elite scientist." The woman says in an arrogant tone.

"If you're elite then it's no wonder Team Flare broke up, Hawk Steel Wing." Owen says mocking the woman before yelling at Talonflame who charges at Weavile and pushes it back. "Now Mysterica Magical Leaf." Owen yells at Gardevoir who blast Liepard with colorful leaves and manages it to push it back too.

With all three Pokémon lined up in front of their trainer, Heliolisk stands in front of the trio of opponents.

"Now Lars Surf." Owen yells as Heliolisk unleashes a large plum of water which gushes at the trio and their trainer slamming them into a wall at the back of the room.

The woman sits soaked in water alongside her unconscious Pokémon as Owen walks up to her. The woman starts cringing as Owen walks up to her.

"What are you here for?" The woman asks as Owen walks up to her.

"I was just looking for data, that's all." Owen says before explaining the scenario to the woman.

"Oh that's what you're here for; since you beat me I guess I'll help you." The woman says in excitement. "It's been forever since I could do any work." She says as she walks up to Owen's Laptop and starts typing away. "If you're looking for that Pokémon then here's all the data you need." The woman says as the data starts appearing on the monitor.

"Is that all of it?" Owen asks questioning the woman.

"I'm a professional scientist I made sure the data's all there." The woman says as she walks up to the monitor. "We noticed this Pokémon a few months before we started our main project." She says as an image appears on the screen.

"So why didn't you peruse it?" Owen asks the woman confused.

"We were about to but the boss wasn't interested in anything that wasn't involved with the main project." The woman says disappointed.

"So do you have a location?" Owen asks as he looks through the data.

"This Pokémon traveled to this region about a year ago. It travels through the region randomly, but it has one area it always returns to." The woman says as she pulls up a map and points to an odd area on the map. "This area past Route 20, called the Pokémon Village, it often returns here every few weeks for a rest and then departs." The woman says as she steps away from the monitor.

"Okay so that's my destination" Owen says as he looks intensely at the map.

Later outside of a Pokémon Center Owen stands alongside his Pokémon.

"I'm sorry." Owen says to his to his Pokémon as they look on their trainer. "I've been ignoring you this whole time and just thought of you a burden; but if you guys hadn't been there I wouldn't have gotten this far, so I'm sorry." Owen says as he begs his Pokémon for forgiveness. "So if you'll have me I'll need your help to keep going from here on, please support me guys." Owen says trying to make amends with his Pokémon.

His Pokémon stand around him before they all let out their cry's in acceptance. Owen happily looks onto his Pokémon

"Okay guys let's head to Pokémon Village." Owen says as him and his Pokémon walk off.

On Route 20 the Winding Woods a deep forest outside of Snowbelle City Jude stands just outside of the Pokémon Village when suddenly Madeline comes up on her bike from behind him

"Well look who got here first." Madeline says as she stops her bike and walks up to Jude. "And look whose last." Madeline says as Owen runs up to them running out of breath.

"So are we gonna do this or what." Owen says as he tries to catch his breath from the run.

"Yeah let's do this." Madeline says as they stand next to Jude.

"Okay then let's go you two." Jude says as the trio enters Pokémon Village.

"Here I come Mewtwo I'm gonna capture you and befriend you so we can figure out any remaining secrets of Mega Evolution." Owen thinks to himself as they enter the Pokémon Village.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Power of Mega Ch.5**

In a large open field filled with a variety of flowers with a nearby river and various Pokémon playing in them as Jude, Madeline, and Owen look around for any sign of Mewtwo.

"This place is so adorable so many cute Pokémon." Madeline says looking around taking pictures with her camera.

"The data I saw said Mewtwo rest in a cave I the mountain side." Owen says trying to get the duo to pay attention.

"So let's look around for that cave." Jude says excitedly at the prospect of battle.

A few minutes later.

"Okay Jiraiaya is it there?" Jude asks as his Greninja looks around the side of the nearby mountain for a cave.

"Okay Tharja, which lens should I use, or do you think I should use the night vision." Madeline says as she goes through her bag going through various camera parts asking her Delphox for her opinion.

"It should be around here, if the data was correct." Owen says as he looks around near the river alongside his Chesnaught.

"We found it!" Jude yells alongside his Greninja alerting the others.

The trio gathers around the cave alongside their Pokémon as they try to peek inside but are unable to due to the darkness.

"Are you sure it's in there?" Madeline asks concerned.

"According to the data it should be in here but I can't tell, it's supposed to randomly appear." Owen says also concerned about whether or not Mewtwo will appear.

"Well we won't know unless we go in there." Jude says as he and his Greninja walk into the cave as the others soon follow.

The group walks into the cave looking around keeping an eye out for anything odd, but cannot see too far ahead to the caves darkness.

"_Why are you here?_" A mysterious voice says popping into their heads. "_Go away!_" The voice continuously says as they get closer.

"Are you Mewtwo?" Madeline asks as the voice dissipates.

"How is it doing that?" Owen asks confused by Mewtwo's abilities.

"Are you Mewtwo, where are you?" Jude asks out to Mewtwo.

"_I am Mewtwo as you humans call me_" The voice says returning to the group answering their questions. "_I ask that you leave this place and do not return_" Mewtwo says to the group as a gust of wind starts pushing them towards the caves entrance.

"Mewtwo were here to battle you, and I especially am not leaving without at least an attempt." Jude says as he yells at the wind hoping to get Mewtwo's attention.

The wind stops and the darkness that surrounded them fades away revealing a rather small cave with an odd figure standing at the back end.

"_If you've come for a battle then I'll happily oblige, but you three must battle me at once for this to be any form of challenging for me._" Mewtwo says accepting their challenge and boasting of its own power.

"Fine by me, as long as I get to fight you; right Jiraiaya." Jude says excitedly at the prospect of the battle to come.

"I'm not the best for fighting but if I can get some good pictures then I'll try anything." Madeline says as she grasps her camera focusing its sight's at Mewtwo.

"If I can fulfill Professor Sycamore's request then I'll battle with all I've got." Owen says as he messes around with his glasses.

"_Fine then I'll accept your challenge!_" Mewtwo says as he gets into a battle position.

"Jiraiaya, Dark Pulse." Jude yells as Greninja jumps in the air and gathers dark energy and fires it at Mewtwo.

"Now Tharja, Shadow Ball." Madeline yells as Delphox pulls out its wand and gathers shadowy energy and blasts it at Mewtwo.

As the dust settles Mewtwo stands blocking the attack barely scratched by the attacks.

"Now Erdrick, Shadow Claw." Owen yells out as Chesnaught get's behind strikes Mewtwo with shadowy energy into its fist and strikes Mewtwo pushing it into the wall.

As the dust settles from the impact Mewtwo still in a defensive position still not affected by Chesnaught's attack.

"_Now it's my turn._" Mewtwo says before getting out of the wall.

Out of the wall it charges at Chesnaught and blasting it with a psychic wave blasting Chesnaught into the wall behind it, before charging at Delphox and attempting to do the same before being blocked Greninja, who takes the blast with no effect.

"Erdrick!" Owen says as he rushes to his Pokémon's side. "Are you okay?" Owen asks, before Chesnaught stands up and gets ready to keep fighting.

"I'm guessing that was a Psychic type attack, because it didn't effect because it's part dark type." Madeline says looking closely at Mewtwo who jumps back.

"_So that Pokémon is fast huh?_" Mewtwo says before it's enveloped in an intensely blinding light.

When the light fades Mewtwo appears having grown smaller and lost its tail while gaining an odd appendage out of its head.

"Did it just Mega-Evolve?" Madeline asks as she pulls out her camera and takes pictures of it; before Mewtwo seems to vanish before their eyes; before appearing before Greninja and throwing an odd sphere of energy.

"Jiraiaya dodge it." Jude says as Greninja starts jumping around the cave trying to avoid the blast that seems to be following it.

"Erdrick, take the blast." Owen says as Chesnaught get's in front of Greninja and takes the blow.

"That attack was an Aura Sphere, it would've kept following you until it hit." Owen says explaining things as he adjusts his glasses.

"_So then I'll just have to attack you three all at once._" Mewtwo says before vanishing yet again.

Mewtwo then attacks the trio of Pokémon with a variety of moves knocking them unconscious, before being enveloped in light yet again and turning back to its original form.

"_Is that all?_" Mewtwo asks taunting the group.

"It's not over yet Mewtwo." Jude says as he throws a Poke'ball into the air with Meowstic popping out.

"Yeah I'm not ready to give up yet, Madoka" Madeline says as she throws out a Poke'ball with Sylveon popping out.

"If these two aren't giving up then I won't either." Owen says as he throws a Poke'ball with Talonflame popping out.

"Blair, signal beam!" Jude yells out as Meowstic gathers energy and blast a colorful blast of energy towards Mewtwo.

"Now Madoka, Shadow Ball." Madeline yells as Sylveon gathers shadowy energy and launches it towards Mewtwo.

"Hawk charge in with Acrobatics." Owen yells at to Talonflame as it starts charging towards Mewtwo.

All the attacks hit, but then Talonflame is pushed back as the dust settles and a figure charges at the groups Pokémon attacking them. As the figure stands still it's shown to be Mewtwo although bulkier, with its tail shorter and stiffer and odd growths around its neck.

"It Mega-Evolved again." Jude yells out as Mewtwo yet again charges at their Pokémon but instead of its original strategy it starts making psychical contact.

"That form must increase Mewtwo's Psychical powers." Owen says as Mewtwo continues as it continues pummeling their Pokémon eventually knocking them unconscious; before reverting back.

"_So then what will you try next?_" Mewtwo says tauntingly before bursting into flame.

"Hawk managed to burn it." Owen says as he returns Talonflame.

"Okay guys let's keep it up." Jude says as he throws another Poke'ball with a Heliolisk popping out with the other two doing the same with two more Heliolisk appearing.

"Okay Zatch Thunderbolt." Jude says to his Heliolisk.

"You do the same." Owen and Madeline say to their Heliolisk as the trio blast Mewtwo with electricity.

"_You think this will be enough._" Mewtwo says as the electricity dies down and it glows and its wounds start healing.

"It's using recover." Madeline says as Mewtwo recovers from some of its wounds and unleashes another large blast of psychic energy at the trio of Heliolisk.

"Something like that won't work one there three, not when their out at the same time." Madeline says before her, Jude and Owen yell out.

"Surf!" with the trio of Pokémon summoning large plums of water up from under them with all three hit Mewtwo and the opposite Pokémon.

While Mewtwo takes damage the Heliolisk seemingly don't take damage and are healed by the water.

"These three are siblings who have the same ability Water Absorb." Jude proudly exclaims

"This means that Water type attacks won't affect them." Madeline says messing around with her camera.

"In fact it does the opposite; Water attacks actually heal them instead of hurting them." Owen says as he adjusts his glasses.

"With this strategy we can continually attack you and heal so recover all you want and we can do the same while hurting you." Jude says boasting at Mewtwo who then bursting into flames yet again.

"On top of that you're burned so we can keep this up for a while." Madeline says as she takes another picture of Mewtwo.

"_So I've underestimated this you lot._" Mewtwo says before the group starts shooting electricity at it again. "_So then it's time to get serious._" Mewtwo say before being enveloped in light and transforming into its bulker form

In this form Mewtwo takes the next barrage of plums of water; it then reverts and transforms into its slimmer form and vanishes before reappearing and blasting the trio of Heliolisk with a series of Aura Spheres.

"What the, it's shifting between its two Mega-Forms that fast." Owen says astonished by the sight.

"_Will your strategy hold up with this power?_" Mewtwo says yet again boasting its strength as it continues blasting the Heliolisk before they fall unconscious.

"Okay, so if you're gonna use Mega-Evolution then we'll have to use it two." Jude says as he adjusts his glove.

The trio throws out their Poke'balls with a Mawile, Lucario, and Gardevoir popping out of the Poke'balls.

"So then let's Mega-Evolve Maw!" Jude yells as the stone in his glove responds with the stone Mawile is holding engulfing it in light; as the light fades Mawile appears with a second set of jaws coming out of its head.

"So then Sabin let's hold nothing back." Madeline says as the stone in her bracelet starts responding to the stone Lucario holds engulfing it in light; as the light fades Lucario appears with its bottom fur grown longer, with more spikes and with its aura appendages longer.

"Let's do this Mysterica." Owen says as his bracelet starts responding to the stone Gardevoir as it gets engulfed in light; as the light fades Gardevoir appears with its gown longer.

"Okay then we'll beat Mega-Evolution with Mega-Evolution." Jude says as he orders Mawile to attack Mewtwo.

"_Interesting strategy, then I guesses I'll respond in kind._" Mewtwo says as it yet again Mega-Evolves into its bulky form and attacks the trio of Mega-Evolved Pokémon.

Mawile fight's Mewtwo trading it blow for blow as Lucario does the same from the opposite end while Gardevoir attacks it from range.

"Keep it up Maw; we'll ware him down in no time." Jude says bolstering Mawile as it keeps fighting Mewtwo.

"Sabin keep it up don't you dare let your guard down." Madeline says doing the same to Lucario.

"Mysterica keep blasting it from afar." Owen says to Gardevoir to keep up the strategy.

After a while Mewtwo gets engulfed in light yet again turning into its smaller form and speeding to Gardevoir before blasting it with shadowy energy and then speeding to Lucario before turning into its bulkier form and punching it and then does the same to Mawile knocking them all out.

"What the?" Owen says stunned by the sight.

"He knocked out all out Mega-Pokémon in one shot." Madeline says also stunned by the presiding events.

"It's not over yet we've all still got two Pokémon left." Jude says as he pulls out a Poke'ball and calls a Trevenant out.

"Yeah all or nothing." Madeline says as she summons her Hawlucha.

"I guess this one time I'll throw caution to the wind." Owen says as he pulls out another Poke'ball summoning Goodra.

"_This has been fun but now I'm bored by the proceeding, so I guess it's time to end it._" Mewtwo says as it reverts to its original form and floats in the air gathering a large amount of psychic energy. "_Battle's Over_." Mewtwo says as he unleashes the blast on the trio knocking out the Pokémon and pushing the trainers back into the wall.

As Jude starts trying to get up he immediately falls to the floor barely able to move.

"We almost had it, we were so close." Jude says as he punches the ground when a Poke'ball rolls up to his hand and his Charizard pops out and takes an aggressive stance against Mewtwo.

"_So then this is your last Pokémon; it's filled with the strength of its fallen comrades but even that will not beat me._" Mewtwo says boasting of its power to Charizard.

Suddenly a loud noise can be heard coming under the rubble and suddenly a Blastoise and Venasaur pop out of their Poke'balls as they all start yelling at Mewtwo with their spirit to never give up.

"_So then with you three, I'll accept your will to battle._" Mewtwo says as it yet again engulfs in light and transforms into its bulky form.

As Charizard and the others yell the other injured Pokémon still inside their Poke'balls also let out their cries filled with their spirit. The stones the three Pokémon are holding start responding to their will and eventually their trainers get up and start yelling with their stones responding. As their yelling continues all three Pokémon start getting engulfed in light. As the light fades Charizard appears having changed completely with its scales now black and with flames coming from both sides of its mouth; while as the light fades from Venusuar the flower on its back appears larger with more leaves and vines; while as the light fades from Blastoise it appears with two mini cannons on both arms with an extremely large central cannon on its back.

"_That was an impressive show; but now it's time to end this game, let's finish this._" Mewtwo says as it charges the trio of Mega-Evolved Pokémon.

Thirty minutes later in the Pokémon Village Wulfric walks into the field as he notices three people lying in the field. Wulfric walks up to the trio as they start waking up. Jude wakes up first and looks around noticing Wulfric.

"Old man what're you doing here?" Jude says trying to figure out what happened.

"The Pokémon here came and asked me to come here for something." Wulfric says as a small Fletchling flying around over his head.

"Oh right", Jude looks around and finds trying to find his Poke'balls that are missing from his belt.

As Jude looks around he hears a loud cry before he's hit by a heavy object from his back. Looking back he sees it's his Mawile quickly followed by the rest of his Pokémon.

"You guys are you all okay?" Jude asks as he turns around and starts looking around at his Pokémon.

As Wulfric looks over he notices Owen and Madeline being tended to by their Pokémon.

"Must've been some battle huh kid?" Wulfric says asking Jude.

Jude then suddenly remembers his battle with Mewtwo, before getting up and yelling

"Ah, what happened, where's Mewtwo, did we win?" Jude starts yelling as he runs across the field confused.

A week later in Lumiose City Madeline in a room drinking tea while showing Professor Sycamore her pictures.

"These pictures are fascinating." Professor Sycamore says as he looks thought the pictures.

"I was able to get a few good shots despite all the chaos from the battle." Madeline says as she continues to drink her tea.

"I only wish you'd come to me first instead of publishing them." Sycamore says as he continues to flip through the photos.

As they chat Owen walks in holding a file.

"Professor, I figured it out." Owen says excited as he hands the file to Sycamore.

"What's this?" Sycamore asks as he looks through the file.

"Mega-Evolution is caused by the feelings of the trainer and Pokémon syncing, but Mewtwo was able to do it by himself why." Owen states to the duo; who look on him anxiously. "Mewtwo did sync with someone, in battle it synced with its opponents and in the other cases it synced with another party; it probably used its psychic powers to circumvent the odd stone." Owen says as he can barely contain his excitement at his theory.

"But you still can't explain the two Mega-Forms?" Madeline asks bruising Owen's ego.

"It's an interesting theory, but it's not something we can prove unless someone can capture Mewtwo someday." Sycamore says as he puts the files down. "I've also figured out how to classify the two forms." Sycamore says as he writes something on two of Madeline's photos.

"Mega-Mewtwo X and Mega-Mewtwo Y." Madeline says as she looking at the scribbles.

"Well I figured because the two forms look similar to the letters X and Y." Sycamore says as he looks at another photo.

"This is interesting as well." Sycamore says as he looks the photo of the black Mega-evolved Charizard.

"I think this'll be called Mega-Charizard X." Sycamore says as he puts the photo on the table.

"Why?" Owen asks in confusion.

"Well I figured that Mewtwo might as well be the benchmark for cases like this were a Pokémon has two Mega-forms." Sycamore says as he stands up.

"This is quite intriguing we might find more of these cases if we go back and look at other Pokémon that can Mega-Evolve." Sycamore says as he starts walking out the room. "The world of Pokémon is such a wondrous place filled with mystery." Sycamore says to the pair as he stands in the doorway. "Let's all work together to try and solve every mystery we can." Sycamore says to the pair as he walks out the room.

"I've been wondering where Jude's been?" Owen asks Madeline bewildered by his absence.

"Diantha finished her movie shoot so he's finally going to get his chance at the champion." Madeline says as she gets up.

"I'm on my way to interview the winner now, wanna come." Madeline says as she and Owen leave the room.

"What do you think his odds are?" Owen asks Madeline curiously.

"Well you never know with that guy." Madeline says in response as they leave the labs.

Meanwhile somewhere over the Kalos region Mewtwo floats looking down on the region.

"_Those three were impressive, but still they were not enough hopefully someday I'll find a partner worthy of my power._" Mewtwo says as he flies off leaving the Kalos region behind.

"_Overall it was quite a beautiful place I wonder where the winds will take me now_." Mewtwo says as it flies with the Kalos region barely a twinkle in its eye.

**The End**


End file.
